pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tag Battle Finals!
Tag Battle Finals is the season 1 finale of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Enta: The finals between Max and Red and Ash and Tobias will now begin Max: Ash, I'm not going to lose against you this time! Red: ... will have a great battle, Tobias Tobias: Yes, we will, since we're both tough trainers Jessie: I don't know who to cheer for James: Neither do I Meowth: Maybe we can cheer for both Ash: Pikachu, I choose you ! -lets Pikachu leap onto the battlefield- Max: Numel, go! -sends out Numel- Tobias: Go, Latios -sends out Latios- Red: ... Charizard -sends out Charizard- May: This is the finals, Max can do this Paul: There seems to be two tough trainers on the field here Vivi: Thats the Pokemon in the egg! Barry: Good going Max! You can do it! Enta: Now the battle can begin Max: Numel, This is the finals, okay? So give it all you got! Numel: Numel! Ash: Do good Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Max: Now, Numel. Use Flamethrower! Numel: Numel! -uses Flamethrower on Pikachu- Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack Pikachu: Pikachu! -uses Quick Attack on Numel- Max: Dodge it and use Ember! Numel: -dodges it and uses Ember- Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail Pikachu: -uses Iron Tail on Numel- Max: Numel, Use Earthquake! Numel: Numel! -uses Earthquake- Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack Pikachu: Pikachu! -uses Quick Attack- Max: Now Numel, Use Flamethrower! Pikachu: -is defeated- Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle, Numel is the winner Numel: -heads to Max- Max: Numel, Great battle! Numel: -jumps on Max, knocking him down, and licks his face- Max: Hahaha!!! Ash: Your Numel did great too, this was its first battle and it won it with you Max: Yeah and Numel, Let's get back to battle and help Charizard! Numel: Numel! May: Max has beaten Ash, but Tobias is a tough challenge Vivi: The Numel that hatched from the egg really likes him a lot, I hope it doesn't get beaten Max: Numel, We'll just watch the battle between our partner and Tobias. You can do it, Red! Ash: You can do it, Tobias! Red: ... use Dragon Pulse Charizard: Charizard! -uses Dragon Pulse- Tobias: Latios, use Giga Impact Latios: Latios! -uses Giga Impact on Charizard- Jessie: This battle is impressive James: And the other trainer seems to be stronger than the trainer with Darkrai Meowth: And since his Pikachu is more impressive than the one we are after, maybe we should go after this trainer, and not those twoips, from now on. Vivi: Um... Why is Max not battling Tobias? May: It's best not to interfere since the battle should be great and used as a backup in case the results are tie Vivi: Okay, I get it why Max was not battling Tobias Red: ... use Air Slash Charizard: -uses Air Slash- Tobias: Latios, use Luster Purge Latios: -uses Luster Purge- Red: ... time to Mega Evolve Red: -presses a Mega Ring- Charizard: -mega evolves into Mega Charizard X- Tobias: Latios, time to Mega Evolve -presses a Mega Ring- Latios: -mega evolves into Mega Latios- May: Mega Evolution, this is getting interesting Paul: It appears that Mega Evolution is becoming more common Barry: Wow! They mega evolved! Vivi: I hope this fight is won by Max's side Enta: Mega Evolution has brought amazement to the crowds Jessie: Mega Evolution is interesting James: Its even become popular among the leagues Meowth: If only the Mega Mecha Meowth could witness this now Red: ... finish this Tobias: Let's finish this Tobias: Latios, use Luster Purge Latios: -uses Luster Purge- Red ... use Flare Blitz Charizard: -uses Flare Blitz, going slowly into the Luster Purge- Red: ... use Blast Burn Charizard: -uses Blast Burn as well as he nears Latios- May: This is a very powerful attack Barry: Last time that happened, Ash and Pikachu were there instead of Red and Charizard Vivi: If so, that means both Pokemon are down, but what about Numel and Max? Jessie: Oh dear James: This happened back at the Sinnoh League Meowth: At least the Mega Evolution enhances the explosive effect in a way our blastoffs can comprehend Enta: A powerful explosion! What has happened to the Pokemon in it? Latios: -reverts and is defeated- Charizard: -reverts and is defeated- Referee: Charizard and Latios are both unable to battle, Max and Red still have one Pokemon left so they win the tournament Enta: The winners are Max and Red Max: We... won? Red: ... we won Max: Alright! Numel, You did a great job, buddy! Ash: Max definitely deserved the win Tobias: And so did Red Numel: -jumps on Max again, licking him- May: My brother actually won Paul: He is a good champion Barry: Good going Max Vivi: I want to marry him when we're older Jessie: That twerp actually did well James: Yeah, he did well Meowth: Probably better than we'll ever be *In award ceremony* Enta: Now, I will present the rewards for this competition. A full restore, a full heal, a max revive, a ribbon, and a soothe bell Red: ... out! -sends out Pikachu, Mega Venusaur, Mega Charizard X, Mega Blastoise, Snorlax, and Lapras- Max: Everyone out! -sends out Mewtwo, Marshtomp, Ralts, and Numel- Mewtwo: *in Armored Mode along with Marshtomp, Ralts and Numel* Photographer: -takes the photo of the two trainers and their Pokemon- Participants: -all clap- Ash: It was nice working with you, Tobias Tobias: I feel the same, Ash Vivi: -heads towards Max, and kisses him on the lips- Jessie: That might be a nice photo James: And that twerp has a lover that he actually loves, since I dont love mine Meowth: Wait a minute, why didnt he use Mewtwo when he got the chance Max: Red, It was nice working with you. And the next time we meet, I'll defeat you to become Pokemon Master! Red: ... then we can battle later on Enta: Second place also gets a photo Ash: -lets Pikachu jump off of him and sends out Goodra, Greninja, Infernape, Charizard, and Sceptile, Charizard and Sceptile mega evolve into Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile, and Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja- Tobias: -sends out Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Regigigas, and Cresselia- Enta: Second place gets a Max Revive and a Potion Ash: These are some good rewards Photographer: -takes the photo- Enta: The ceremony will close soon. Everything will cost one dollar each Jessie: One dollar? James: That means even we can buy things Meowth: Thats very good Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Max: We can choose whatever we want! * Now everything was bought by everyone even Max secretly bought Master balls but will only use it on catching legendary Pokemons, It still have stocks left* Max: So you got everything you bought? Ash: Yes May: I got what I need Paul: And so do I Vivi: Max, I want to travel with you *blushes* Max: Um... okay. *blushes* Vivi: -kisses him on the lips- Thank you, I will indeed travel with you Max: Okay... Major Events Battles * Max and Red vs Ash and Tobias Trivia * It is stated by Ronwellnagales28 that Red vs Tobias would be one heck of a battle so that's why he picked Max and Red vs Ash and Tobias. Category:Episodes